Nobita's Bride
Nobita's Bride (Nobita's Wife) is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime. Plot The Nobi Family and Doraemon are having relaxing days while looking through an album of Nobita's life and happily speculating his future. This however, caused a worry for Nobita as he wonders who his future bride/wife might be. Doraemon and Nobita use The Time Machine and head to the future to confirm the fact. When they reached the future, however, they are surprised to find the Nobi's Residence demolished and turned into a public park. Asking a police officer who was on duty, the two of them manage to locate the future Nobita's mansion and head there. They find an ugly woman waiting impatiently in the living room. To Nobita's pleasure, she's not his wife as his wife is indeed Shizuka. Adult Shizuka then proceeds to drag him inside the room, mistaking him for her son Nobisuke. The ugly woman then chews out Shizuka for not disciplining her son properly as that woman's son was bullied by Nobisuke. After she left, Shizuka was angry then proceed to spank Nobita and complain that why can't he be more calm ,disciplined and gentle like his father. At the same time, the real Nobisuke returns home which shocks the mother son duo . He claimed that Nobita (and Doraemon) are aliens that plan to take over their house. The two of them quickly escape back to the Time Machine but were cornered and beaten up by Nobisuke as the toilet was being in use. After they made it back to the present time, Nobita complains about his future son's rude behaviour with Doraemon says that at least he is energetic. Tamako momthen comes into the room and tells Nobita that Shizuka comes for a visit which caused Nobita to be full of embarrassment. The episode end with Nobita and Shizuka holding hands and walking together towards the sunset with Doraemon smiling while watching the two of them. Characters *[[Nobi Nobita] *Shizuka Minamoto *Doraemon *Nobisuke *Sensei *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Tamako Nobi Gadgets used *Time Machine *Take-copter Videos |2005 version > Original = Nobita's Bride is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. This episode is called Noby's Wife in the English LUK Internacional (UK) dub. Plot Doraemon and Mama are having relaxing days while looking through an album of Nobita's life and happily speculating his future. This, however, worries Nobita, as he wonders who his future bride/wife might be. Doraemon and Nobita then use The Time Machine and head to the future to confirm the fact. When they reached the future, however, they are surprised to find the Nobi's Residence demolished and turned into a toilet of a public park. Asking a police officer who is on duty, the two of them manage to locate the future Nobita's mansion and head there. Peeking into the window of the door, they find an ugly woman waiting impatiently in the living room, frightening Nobita. A younger lady proceeds to drag Nobita inside, mistaking him for her son, Nobisuke, confirming that his wife is indeed Shizuka. It turns out that Nobisuke's classmate was bullied and his mother came to tell Shizuka off for not disciplining her son properly. After the woman left, a furious Shizuka proceeds to spank Nobita complaining that he is not as calm, disciplined and gentle as his father. At the same time, the real Nobisuke, who looks exactly like Nobita, returns home, shocking the mother-son duo. He claimed that Nobita is an alien and that he had planned to take over their house. As Nobisuke chases after Nobita, Shizuka catches a glimpse of "Dora-chan". Nobita and Doraemon reach the toilet, but the cubicle is occupied. They are beaten up by Nobisuke, and returns to the present injured. Shizuka comes by for a visit, and an embarrassed Nobita hides under the desk out of glee. Characters *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Sensei *Doraemon *Tamako Nobi *Police officer *Mother of Nobisuke's classmate *Adult Shizuka *Nobisuke Gadgets used *Time Machine *X-ray Glasses Names in other languages Trivia *Despite having a son's name similar to Suneo, the woman who appears in this episode may not be Suneo's wife as Suneo's son's name is Suneki, not Sunetaro. However, the episode in 2014 version seems to suggest that she's "indeed" Suneo's wife. Videos |2005 version > Remake = Nobita's Bride is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot Characters *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Doraemon *Nobisuke *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Dekisugi's wife Gadgets used *Time Machine Trivia *In this version, the episode occurred on Nobita's birthday as part of 8th August is Nobita's birth date. *This version also shows Nobita and Shizuka's wedding day as well as Nobisuke's birthday. *Dekisugi's wife makes a cameo in this episode. Videos }} zh:大雄的新娘 Category:1979 anime episodes Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Birthday specials Category:Episodes centered around Nobita Category:Episodes centered around Shizuka Category:Episodes centered around Doraemon Category:Episodes centered around Gian Category:Episodes centered around Suneo Category:Episodes centered around Nobita's mother Category:Episodes centered around Nobita's father Category:Episodes centered around Nobisuke